The nature of digital data makes it well-suited to investigation. Digital data, for example, can be electronically searched with relative ease as compared to paper documents, for example, which must be scrutinized manually. Digital data is also difficult to completely destroy, particularly once it is saved onto a computer network. Electronic discovery, (“e-discovery”), refers to any process in which digital or electronic data is sought, located, secured, searched, reviewed and/or produced. E-discovery, for example, is often conducted with the intent of using digital or electronic data as evidence in a civil or criminal legal case. E-discovery is also used in other contexts, including, for example, conducting an internal investigation; creating a virtual data room in support of the due diligence process in a merger, acquisition or other transaction; internal case management; and responding to a subpoena.
In the process of electronic discovery, electronic and digital data files of all types can be collected, located, secured, searched, reviewed and/or produced. This can include, for example, text (i.e., e-mail, instant messaging chats and word-processing documents (e.g., Word® documents)), images, calendar files, databases, spreadsheets, audio files, animation files, Web-sites and/or computer programs. Even malware such as viruses, Trojans and spyware can be secured and investigated. With the increasing use of electronic devices for creating, storing and transferring data, however, the retrieval and analysis of useful and valuable electronic information can pose challenges. Consequently, various electronic discovery service providers and software platforms have been developed to help support the electronic discovery process and assist lawyers, paralegals and other legal professionals (“reviewers”) with the effective retrieval and review of relevant digital data.
Electronic discovery software tools can, for example, categorize, search and/or sort for data in a variety of formats. Reports can be generated within minutes and documents can be viewed, tagged and/or redacted. During the discovery process, documents and other electronic data are generally loaded and maintained on a central database, for example, while electronic discovery software is loaded onto various terminals, workstations, or other computers, where reviewers may access and review the electronic data, utilizing the software's various tools. Each computer, for example, may generally include various input devices, such as, for example, a keyboard and/or mouse, to allow navigation of the electronic discovery software (e.g., to move from electronic data file to electronic data file, to view pages within an electronic file, to redact portions of a an electronic data file, and to “tag” an electronic data file for later identification, retrieval, organization and/or production).
Input devices, such as a keyboard and mouse, which are conventionally used with electronic discovery software, however, can be inefficient and often uncomfortable. Also, some input devices limit reviewers to one-handed operation of the device. Further, such input devices provide limited functionality (i.e., generally being restricted to point-and-click and/or scroll applications). To increase reviewer efficiency and, ultimately, reduce the costs associated with e-discovery, it may therefore be advantageous to provide an input device that allows for two-handed manipulation of the electronic discovery software, affording seamless transition between software applications and more proficient utilization of software tools, while also reducing reviewer temptation to navigate away from the discovery software to the Internet or other computer programs. To further increase reviewer efficiency and/or engagement in the review process, thereby reducing the cost of conducting e-discovery, it may also be advantageous to provide a handheld input device that affords increased functionality and mobility when utilizing various review tools and/or tasks within the discovery software. To increase reviewer comfort throughout a lengthy and often arduous electronic data review process it may be further advantageous to provide an ergonomically designed input device that limits the amount of strain on a reviewer's wrists and hands.